


What's So Funny?

by prouvairecateur



Series: 'Prompt Me' Drabbles-Les Mis [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairecateur/pseuds/prouvairecateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire get into a heated situation, and Grantaire tries to break the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's So Funny?

The minute the door had closed behind Grantaire, Enjolras grabbed him by the shirt and forced him up against the nearest wall. The dark-haired man had a smug smile on his face, and Enjolras was wipe that expression off his face. 

“What the hell was that?” Enjolras shouted, the skin on his face and neck almost as red as the shirt he was wearing. The hand holding onto Grantaire’s shirt was shaking, whether from anger or lack of energy, he couldn’t be sure. Enjolras’ temper had the opposite effect on the man who was now laughing, his head falling back to expose his long, pale neck. Furious, Enjolras tightened his grip on the man and slammed him into the wall, so hard the Grantaire could feel his teeth rattle as his head made a cracking sound. “What is so funny?”

Grantaire was now limp in the other man’s hands, a side effect of the collision and the amount of alcohol he had consumed earlier in the evening. His composure had slipped entirely and he was now overtaken with his laughter. “You should have seen your face back in there,” he gasped, motioning back toward the room where the meeting was most likely still being held. Combeferrre was probably doing his best to cover up the impromptu exit of the leader by continuing where he left off. 

“You humiliated me!” Enjolras boomed, causing Grantaire to pull himself together only slightly. “What do you think they will say now that they know the truth? They won’t be able to respect me the way the did before.” Enjolras continued to shout in Grantaire’s face, pressing him further into the wall with every snort the cynic gave. 

After a while Grantaire stopped listening to anything the man was saying. He thought he was going to be able to handle this, but he was wrong.

Without giving a second thought to his actions, he leaned forward and captured Enjolras’ lips with his own. This caused the unsuspecting man to growl in protest and try to push away, but Grantaire held him firmly in place. The kiss was heated and their hands were everywhere. Grantaire took advantage of his hold on Enjolras and turned them around so he was now pressing his companion against the wall.

They held their embrace for several minutes before Grantaire pulled away. He began to trail kisses down Enjolras’ jaw and neck, causing him to moan in satisfaction.

“I wasn’t finished with what I was saying.”

Grantaire looked up at him smugly, letting his lips run across the man’s pulse point. “I know, but I was getting tired of listening. I thought you would understand.”

Enjolras broke his angry composure and gave a smirk. “I thought you liked this roleplaying thing.”

“I was wrong.”  
“Well, you can’t just do something like this and then change your mind. We left the whole group in there, and now they are probably wondering what’s going on. And you know I am going to have to explain all of this to Combeferre. And-.” 

Grantaire cut off his train of thought again by giving him another deep kiss. “You really need to stop talking.”


End file.
